Beetail
|pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=''Unknown'' |deputy=Beetail |starclan resident=Beetail |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Doefeather |livebooks=''Mapleshade's Vengeance'' |deadbooks=''Goosefeather's Curse'' }} Beetail is a dark brown tabby tom with near-black stripes and amber eyes. He has long legs and a long tail. Beetail was a ThunderClan deputy under Oakstar's leadership. He stood with Oakstar while his Clan leader banished Mapleshade and her kits for being half-Clan. After his death, Beetail joined StarClan and was succeeded by Doefeather. Goosekit, who can speak to dead cats, discovered his spirit in ThunderClan's camp and Beetail helped him find Swiftpaw. History In the Novellas ''Mapleshade's Vengeance :Beetail is the current deputy of ThunderClan. Nettlepaw wakes up Mapleshade, mentioning that Beetail wants her on patrol. Mapleshade shoos the apprentice away, saying to let her speak to the deputy. :Beetail is organizing the daily patrols so Mapleshade walks up to the deputy and tells him that she would be unable to do her duties for a while because she is expecting kits. Beetail looks awkward as he meows his congratulations, and asks if Oakstar, ThunderClan's leader knows. Mapleshade admits she hasn't told him yet and offers to work around the camp. Beetail agrees, congratulating to the newly expectant mother again. He agrees it's good news, and asks her who the father is. Mapleshade firmly tells him that she will raise the kits alone. Surprised, Beetail wishes that StarClan lights hers and her kits' paths. :Frecklewish approaches Mapleshade, mentioning that Beetail told her about her kits and that she will raise them alone. Later, Beetail is out on patrol so Mapleshade sneaks out with Patchkit, Petalkit, and Larchkit. He returns to see the Clan gathering to see the queen justify herself over the father of the kits. Beetail positions himself next to Ravenwing, the medicine cat, under the Highrock, the deputy's pelt ruffled as if he'd been interrupted mid-groom. Goosefeather's Curse'' :When Swiftpaw is missing, Goosekit asks a black-and-white apprentice if he can help search for her. Unsure if he is allowed to leave, the black-and-white cat calls to a brown tom who is padding past. He tells the brown tom that an apprentice is missing. Stopping, he fixes his gaze on Goosekit, and asks which one it was. When Goosekit replies that her name is Swiftpaw, he asks for confirmation if she was quite small and carrying herbs with her. Goosekit nods in confirmation, and the dark tom purrs that she is by Sunningrocks, in the reeds. The kit tries to call for him again, but with the sun in his eyes, the mysterious warrior is gone. :The warriors ask Goosekit how he knows this, having never been outside camp. He tells them that a dark brown tom told him, although Rooktail thinks he may be talking about Squirrelwhisker, Goosekit shakes his head and says it was a tom, not a she-cat. Cloudberry and Doestar end up questioning the kit about the tom, and ask him to describe the cat. Cloudberry ends up telling him that his name is Beetail, and he was the former deputy of ThunderClan when Oakstar was leader. He had been alive when Cloudberry had joined ThunderClan, but is now dead. Goosekit is confused by this information, and his power is discovered. :Beetail is seen walking alongside Goosefeather as he leaves the camp. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Bienenschweifru:Пчелохвостfr:Beetailpl:Pszczeli Ogonfi:Beetailnl:Bijenstaart Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance characters Category:Males Category:Deputies Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats